There has been proposed an image forming device including a printer section and a scanner section disposed on the printer section. A discharged-sheet receiving space is defined between the printer section and the scanner section, and a maintenance cover at the top of the printer section is located in the discharged-sheet receiving space. When the scanner section is open, the maintenance cover is exposed. Opening the maintenance cover exposes an opening through which a user can perform various maintenance operations on components in the printer section for, for example, replacing of cartridges, clearing paper jam, or the like.